warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Featherstar of ThunderClan
This story is the first of my What If...? series and is about what might have happened if Feathertail'd survived. Allegiances ThunderClan ShadowClan *Some cats are listed in the allegiances but do not appear, such as Tallpoppy's kits RiverClan *Some cats may be listed in the allegiances but do not appear, as with Mistyfoot's kits WindClan *Some cats may not appear, like Ashfoot and her kits Cats Outside the Clans Barley - black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest Blackfoot '- large white tom with huge jet-black paws, formerly ShadowClan deputy '''Boulder '- silver tabby tom, formerly of ShadowClan 'Princess '- a light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws - a kittypet 'Ravenpaw '- sleek black cat with a white-tipped tail who lives on the farm with Barley 'Smudge '- plump, friendly black-and-white kittypet who lives in a house at the edge of the forest Prologue Fireheart could see Tigerclaw's claws were sheathed, he was batting at his "enemy" like a kittypet, with no harm done. The cat he was fighting also had sheathed his claws. --- Tigerclaw was advancing on Bluestar. Quick as lightning, they started to battle. No! thought Fireheart. Tigerclaw must not kill Bluestar! He quickly pounced like a cat hunting a mouse, like he was, and the mouse was Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw let out a hiss of fury. Fireheart raked his claws down the traitor's back, but Tigerclaw flipped over. Fireheart let himself go limp, and Tigerclaw lessened the weight on his claws. "Just like a kittypet, admitting defeat," he taunted. Just then, Fireheart's hind paws made contact with Tigerclaw's belly and the traitor was flung into the air. Fireheart and Bluestar held him down, while Cinderpaw fetched herbs to heal the former deputy. "What treachery is this?" Bluestar spat. "I will kill you," Tigerclaw growled through gritted teeth. "And I will kill you again. I will kill you as many times as I have to to become leader." Fireheart and Bluestar had given Tigerclaw wounds that would have stunned, maybe killed the lesser. But still he struggled, trying to get free from Fireheart and Bluestar's combined grip, swiping the air with his claws. "Graystripe!" Fireheart spotted his best friend, with an ugly wound. "You help Bluestar hold down Tigerclaw. I'll go and fight." --- "ThunderClan!" Fireheart yowled into the fray. "There is no way to win this battle! Retreat! Wait, don't retreat!" Bluestar? he thought. If she's out here, what happened to Tigerclaw? He looked closer. Wait, that's Mistyfoot! Blackclaw! Leopardfoot! Now the odds were better. They beat the rogues, and everything that had happened about Tigerclaw was revealed. The former deputy was sent into exile, and all was well. Or was it? Chapter One Featherkit and Stormkit snuggled next to each other, suckling from Goldenflower. They knew nothing of their RiverClan ancestry, and they would never know hopefully. "We have come for the kits," Leopardfoot announced. She was with the same cats, Mistyfoot and Blackclaw. "They are RiverClan kits." "No," Bluestar snarled. "These kits are Graystripe's, and we have one more moon to decide. We will tell you at the next Gathering." "No!" Graystripe's yowl rang clearly through the ThunderClan camp. "I'll give them Stormkit. I want to keep Featherkit. She resembles her mother, whom I miss so much. She stays with me." "Agreed," Leopardstar dipped her head as she picked up Stormkit and gave him to Mistyfoot. "Featherkit! Mama! Help!" Stormkit wailed. "Stormkit!" Featherkit wailed back. "Mama, why are those RiverClan cats stealing Stormkit?" "We have given them Stormkit," Goldenflower told Featherkit. "He belongs in RiverClan. We are keeping you." Chapter Two Hello there,'' '' The cat from my nightmare The shadow in the background of my dream The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley We can live like Firestar and Sandstorm if we want Where you can always find me And we'll have a Gathering at the full moon And in the night we'll wish it'd never end We'll wish it'd never end Ohoooh I miss you, miss you ohoooh I miss you Where are you and I'm so sorry I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight I need somebody and always This sick strange darkness Comes creeping on so haunting every time And as I started I counted The cobwebs in the medicine cat's den Catching on things and getting annoying Like indecision to call you And hear your voice of treason Will you come back and stop this pain tonight Stop this pain tonight Don't waste your time on me you're already The cat inside my head (I miss you) Don't waste your time on me you're already The cat inside my head (I miss you, I miss you) Don't waste your time on me you're already The cat inside my head (I miss you) Don't waste your time on me you're already The cat inside my head ooh Don't waste your time on me you're already The cat inside my head (I miss you) Don't waste your time on me you're already The cat inside my head (I miss you, miss you) I miss you, I miss you I miss you, I miss you A tear fell from Featherkit's beautiful blue eye as she sang this song. Stormkit was gone, and he was surely missing her too. Her mother Goldenflower came up to her and saw her. She gazed up at the stars. "Why?" she whispered, although no sound came out of her mouth, it merely just moved. "Why? Why did you have to take Stormkit?" Goldenflower came up to Featherkit and sat next to the star-gazing kit. She was looking up at the sky, and Goldenflower did too. ---- '''AUTHOR'S NOTE This story was created by Hollydove. I (Hollydove) have created a new account, Talia, Princess of Xeris, and will be continuing this story from my new account. ---- "I miss Stormkit," Featherkit sighed. "I wish he was with us still." Chapter Three Hello, it's me I was wondering if after all these moons you'd like to meet To go over everything They say that time's supposed to heal ya But I ain't done much healing Hello, can you hear me I'm in ThunderClan dreaming about who we used to be When we were younger and free I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet There's such a difference between us And a million miles Hello from the other side I must have yowled a thousand times To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done But when I call you never seem to be home Hello from the river's side At least I can say that I've tried To tell you I'm sorry for leaving your heart But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore Hello, how are you? It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry I hope that you're well Did you ever make it out of that den where nothing ever happened It's no secret that the both of us Are running out of time So hello from the other side I must have yowled a thousand times To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done But when I call you never seem to be home Hello from the river's side At least I can say that I've tried To tell you I'm sorry for leaving your heart But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore Ooooohh, anymore Ooooohh, anymore Ooooohh, anymore Anymore Hello from the other side I must have yowled a thousand times To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done But when I call you never seem to be home Hello from the river's side At least I can say that I've tried To tell you I'm sorry for leaving your heart But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore Featherpaw's sweet heart broke apart again as she yowled the song across the border. It was what felt like the thousandth time she'd sung a lovesong at night to call Stormpaw. She was the only cat this loyal to her other-Clan brother. Then, when she started the song over, Stormpaw emerged. They leaped into each other's paws and then played together till moonhigh. StarClan's Choice: The Chosen Cats (short story) AUTHOR'S NOTE This story is important because it helps explain Feathertail's dream in Chapter Four. ---- Bluestar, Heatherstar, Crookedstar, and Raggedstar sat by a pool in the perfect shape of the moon. "You all know why we're here?" Bluestar asked. Heatherstar, Crookedstar, and Raggedstar nodded. She waved her paw over the pool. "I choose Feathertail," Bluestar announced. In the surface of the pool, a picture of Feathertail hunting in the forest with Firestar. When she pulled her paw away, the picture faded. It was Heatherstar's turn. She waved her paw over the pool. "I choose Crowpaw," Heatherstar announced. The pool rippled again, but instead of Feathertail, a picture of Crowpaw patrolling the border with Tallstar appeared. When she pulled her paw away, the pool rippled again and the picture faded. "An apprentice?" Raggedstar asked. "Why an apprentice?" "Because he'll counter the diplomacy of the others," Heatherstar sighed. It was Crookedstar's turn. He waved his paw over the pool. "I choose Stormfur," Heatherstar announced. The pool rippled again, but instead of Crowpaw, a picture of Stormfur fishing with Leopardstar appeared. When he pulled his paw away, the pool rippled again and the picture faded. It was Raggedstar's turn. He waved his paw over the pool. "I choose Tawnypelt," Raggedstar announced. The pool rippled again, but instead of Stormfur, a picture of Tawnypelt strolling with Blackstar appeared. When he pulled his paw away, the pool rippled again and the picture faded. "Then it is decided," Bluestar announced. "The cats have been chosen. Tonight, we must tell the chosen cats to meet at Fourtrees on the half-moon at moonhigh. We must tell them a great danger comes to the Clan. We must tell them to look for signs or omens. Also, tell their medicine cats. They must know, but they must not tell." The other leaders nodded, and they disbanded. Chapter 4 Featherpaw, who'd earned her warrior name, Feathertail, was dreaming in her nest when she opened her eyes. "Bluestar?" she asked. "I'm Snowfur," Bluestar answered sarcastically. "Of course I'm Bluestar! Anyways," - her face darkened - "a great danger is coming to the Clans. You must meet with three others at moonhigh exactly on the half-moon." "Why?" Feathertail asked. But Bluestar was already gone... ---- A few nights later, it was the half-moon and Cinderpelt and Leafpaw was setting off to the Moonstone to meet with Littlecloud, Mudfur, Mothwing, and Barkface. Feathertail faked sleep until she knew everyone was asleep. She stepped between tails, overtop stray paws, and snuck out through the dirtplace tunnel, making sure she at least pretended to go before she left. She pretended she was just going for a moonrise bathroom break. Instead of returning to the warriors' den, she exited through the dirtplace and carefully stepped through the forest to Fourtrees. There, she met Stormfur, who had Mothwing with him. "She snuck out and followed me, and she won't go back," Stormfur explained when Feathertail gave her brother a questioning look. They hadn't met for a quarter-cycle of the moon. Feathertail sighed and relented, knowing that Mothwing would be useful for the trip. Then Crowpaw and Tawnypelt arrived. And then, Feathertail heard rustling in a nearby bush behind her. When she looked, Squirrelpaw poked her head out of the bush. "Alright, Squirrelpaw," she sighed. "You can stay." Then four beams of starlight shone down from the sky and four cats appeared. Each cat whispered the name of their leader. "Bluestar." "Heatherstar." "Crookedstar." Raggedstar." Then the four leaders spoke simultaneously. "Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky will come together... and shake the forest to its roots!" Their voices boomed like thunder, but all four knew StarClan could show themselves to some cats and be still unrecognized by others. Only Stormfur, Crowpaw, Feathertail, Tawnypelt, Mothwing, and Squirrelpaw could hear and see the four StarClan leaders. "There is a great danger coming to the Clans!" Bluestar called. "Only if you succeed in your quest will you save the Clans!" Heatherstar called. "A cat who was torn between their love and their Clan will be taken!" Crookedstar called. "But if you succeed, he will return!" Raggedstar called. Then the four leaders dissolved back into starlight and returned to their beautiful home in the sky. "A great danger..." Feathertail wondered. "Twolegs?" Squirrelpaw shook her head. "It couldn't be Twolegs. Maybe badgers?" "What quest?" Crowpaw hissed. "A cat who was torn between their love and their Clan... maybe Graystripe?" suggested Stormfur. Tawnypelt was silent.